Moscow
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: Pre-series during the 90s. Kate Todd, during a college tour in Moscow meets a mysterious man who saves her life.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** Pre-series during the 90s. Kate Todd, during a college tour in Moscow, meets a mysterious man who saves her life.

 **Moscow**

Moscow, 1994

A beautiful and american girl walked down the Red Squad, seeing the Saint Basil's Cathedral from a distance. With the cold weather in that ancient city, her long and brown hair was pulled under her pink scarf and cap. Her face, though rosy from the cold, had her hazel eyes shining in awe to see the colorful domes from the Church.

She was there for a week with her friends from UCLA arts course and was delighted with everything. If her whole life wasn't in the US, she decidedly would live there, there was so much history and places to be painted in that ancient city that the girl didn't resist, walking into a corner under a tree from the big sidewalk of the squad, removing from the bag her easel, her pencil case and a thick paper because she hadn't brought any canvas that afternoon and began painting the piece that she could see of the Cathedral.

Knowing she'd only meet with friends at night, Caitlin Todd knew she had a few hours yet and therefore allowed herself to close her eyes for a few seconds, the pencil in her hand, taking a deep breath. She was in Russia!

However the seconds of joy were cut off when she felt something sharp being pressed against her back, over her white coat and a low voice said in Russian:

"Stand up slowly and come with me."

Kate's blood ran cold, she was fluent in Russian and had understood what he'd said. She nodded, but her brain was searching for a way to buy time and get help. She began packing her tools when the man grabbed her wrist tightly, squeezing further the tip of the knife on her back, almost piercing her coat.

"Leave your things."

But both Kate and the man were surprised when a young man grabbed his arm that was holding Kate's wrist and the other grabbed the knife from the man, saying in a cold and calm voice:

"You have two seconds before I call the police."

The man made a move to punch him, but the other twisted his wrist, causing him to drop Kate, who in response, stood up, twisting his two arms behind his back, saying in a sweet but dangerous voice:

"Don't try to mess with me or any other woman."

And that was enough for him to run away, before Kate sat on the bench there, covering her face with a hand, feeling the shock hitting her, ignoring some curious or concern looks from people that were there.

"Are you okay?" The young man asked worriedly and she nodded, raising her head and meeting the gentlest brown eyes she had ever seen, which were a contrast to the curve of his lips in almost a wry smile.

He was handsome, probably from the Middle East by his look, with well-cropped dark hair and short stubble on his chin. He must be around her age or maybe one year young.

"I am, thank you. But I had everything under control." She said, arching an eyebrow and staring at him and he was delighted by her strength and beauty.

"If you say so... My name is Ari David." He replied, choosing to give her his father's surname, rather than Haswari. He never knew when he'd need to remain unknown.

"Caitlin, Kate Todd." She replied, holding out her hand and he shook it, and both felt a heat going up their necks. "Are you here in vacation?"

"College trip. I'm preparing to go to medical school in England."

"So you're not from England?"

"No. I'm from Tel Aviv, Israel. And you must be American by the accent and... An artist." Ari said, admiring the beautiful draw that Kate had drawn, crouching to give it a better look.

"Yeah, you can say so." She said, for a moment looking sad and it didn't go unnoticed by the man.

"Let me guess, your parents are dissatisfied with your choice of subjects?"

"What?" Kate asked, shocked, and he shrugged.

"I can see by your clothes and polite way of speaking that you received a good education from your parents, you've came from a healthy family."

"It's... They think I could have chosen better subjects to be well prepared for law school instead of doing the drawing and arts classes, and I don't even know why I'm saying this to someone that I barely know." She added, shaking her head and frowning.

"As I said before, my name is Ari David, I study in England..." He repeated, playfully and Kate smiled.

"Ok Casanova..." She said, making him laugh, before turning his attention to her draw and then to her face, more serious.

"Cailtin, this draw is beautiful. Just like its artist."

Kate blushed, surprised at his words, so sincere.

"That's you trying to ask me out?"

"No, that was me, being the gentleman that my mother taught me." He replied with a smirk, before turning serious again. "But really, this draw is amazing."

"Thank you, Ari." The two stared at each other and Ari, lost in the beauty of Kate, was about to call her out when she asked first:

"It's starting to get cold, wanna go drink some coffee with me?"

"It will be my pleasure."

Kate packed up and she tried to protest in vain when Ari grabbed her stool and easel, carrying them for her. Extending an arm to her, Kate accepted it, smiling at his chivalry, as the two walked on the Red Squad, going to look for a coffee shop.

The afternoon passed quickly and Kate and Ari had fun together. Kate had to admit she had never met a guy like him before, so polite and fun while he thought of how beautiful and fun Kate was, and it was a shame that they would only be together for that afternoon because tomorrow he would go back to London and probably they wouldn't see each other again.

Although not telling her everything, like the job that his father expected him to take in a few years, and Kate could feel that there was a part of him that he didn't want to tell her, she trusted him and Ari told her a little about his childhood, his sister he loved so much and about books. And Kate told him about her favorite books and movies, thoughts and even about the wet T-shirt contest she'd participated that spring.

"I'm surprised Caitlin." Ari said, in jest, though his eyes had lowered to her chest, covered by her pink jacket, admiring her and Kate blushed, rolling her eyes.

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Mr. Ari." They both laughed and he said:

"Well, the craziest thing I've done in college was to shave my beard with the other freshmen in my first day."

Kate looked at his face and, without realizing it, stretched out over the small table, touching his chin with her thumb and forefinger touching his black beard, making Ari's heart beat faster.

"I like you better with beard, it suits you." She admitted and Ari raised an eyebrow before Kate blushed, realizing what she was doing, but Ari covered her hand with his, leaving it over his chin.

Though it was getting dark, none of them were ready to say goodbye so Ari clasped his hand with hers, lowering it over the table and suggesting:

"Want to take a walk in the city?"

To Kate's surprise, Ari had rented a red motocycle and looked at her amused:

"C'mon, I bet you Americans ride motocyles all the time."

"If my parents could see me now, they'd kill me." Kate muttered, shaking her head and he laughed, handing her a helmet after tying the easel on the bike.

"Coming from someone who participated in crazy contests before." He replied, before saying gently: "I promise I will drive carefully."

"Ok." She surrendered, putting the helmet and looking at him, pretending to be annoyed. "Happy now?"

Ari straightened her hair, crushed by the helmet and then said:

"Now I am."

The feeling of riding a motorcycle at night with the cold wind was wonderful, as if she was in paradise or, in the wonderland. Kate had her arms firmly around Ari's waist, who smiled while looking at her from the rearview mirror seeing Kate's beauty, who had her head resting on his leather jacket. The two went to the Victory Park and then to a busy street of Moscow, from where they could see numerous towers.

Realizing that they were near the Arbat area, Ari slowed down and asked, wanting to prolong the evening with the beautiful Cailtin:

"Kate, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I'd love, I'm hungry." The brunette agreed, however bit her bottom lip, looking at the street of the restaurants that they were passing by, realizing that it wasn't very illuminated, remembering about the earlier incident.

"Ari, is there a place with more people, illuminated? It's getting dark."

"Cailtin, do you want to go to my hotel? We could order something to eat and then I'll take you to where you are staying at." He suggested, noting that the event from earlier were replaying in her head and wanted to keep her safe.

Kate didn't want to say goodbye to him yet, knowing that tomorrow he would leave and so she agreed, looking up and finding his eyes on the rearview, both smiling and knowing that the night would be much more than only a dinner.

She could see that Ari's family had money as the hotel was quite luxurious, with a blue light illuminating the place and huge pillars inside. Ari put a hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the elevator.

His hand remained on her, causing her shivers despite the interior of the place being warm and Kate looked up, finding the gentle eyes of Ari that were staring at her, attracted to her. He was lowering his head slowly at the same time Kate approached him, wanting to kiss him.

"Cailtin... I want to kiss you ..." He whispered hoarsely, staring at her hazel eyes that were dark with desire and feeling his body react to it.

"Me too." Kate whispered back.

Ari's hand that was on her back, lowered to her derrière, bringing her to him, while Kate put her hand on his waist, the other over his chest, and they kissed softly.

Ari left her things fall on the elevator carpet, feeling his heart racing while brushing a hand on Kate's face, putting a brown lock gently behind her ear, moving his lips over hers, his other hand lowering further, squeezing her .

Kate sighed, deepening the kiss until they heard the whistle of the elevator, which opened on the floor of Ari's room and the two parted slowly. Stained and smiling, Ari took her stuff with one hand holding hers with the other to go to his room.

"Feel free, I'll leave your stuff in the bedroom." Ari said, taking her bag and things to his bedroom while Kate admired everything from the blue decoration to the beautiful view from the glass window.

"Here Kate." The man said, standing behind her and handing her one of deliver's catalog for her, as he wrapped her with his arms and Kate smiled, relaxing and letting herself lean against his strong chest.

"Delivery, really?" She asked amused and he laughed.

"So we don't have to go down the dinner saloon and we have more options."

"Is it strange to want to eat Chinese food in Russia?" She suggested, while Ari nibbled at her neck, making her shiver, but he denied it, smiling and kissing her lips, before catching the catalog and going to the phone.

Half an hour later, Kate was sitting on the man's bed, having removed her boots and coat, while Ari came in, carrying a bag with Chinese food. The two settled, eating and laughing as they watched a movie that went on, occasionally exchanging a caress or a look.

"The fortune cookie is yours." Ari said, handing her the fortune cookie.

"I don't believe in this kind of fortune. It's always the same thing, your luck will change and blah blah blah." She said, staring at the cookie on her hands and the man then had an idea.

"What are you doing?" Ari was looking for a paper in the drawer next to the bed and, finding it, he cut one strip and wrote something, kneading it and then putting inside the biscuit.

"Now open it Kate."

Smiling and shaking her head, the brunette grabbed the paper, reading Ari's elegant handwriting: _You are a wonderful woman and can do anything you want, work to the Secret Service._

"Do you think I'm wonderful?" Kate asked, her eyes shining with excitement and he nodded, as she put the paper in her wallet in a special place and he answered truthfully:

"You are Caitlin, very beautiful, funny, mysterious."

"The mysterious one here is you." She said. "And I think you're wonderful too, I've never met a guy so good like you."

Inside, Ari felt a twinge in his chest, knowing that there would be nothing gentle about him when he went to Mossad or the Al-Qaeda, but still when Kate touched his face gently, he felt a flood of emotions like passion, desire and joy.

"Ari..."

"Caitlin... I want this night to be special..." He muttered in a mix of gentleness and passion, climbing over her and staring at her eyes, his legs on either side of her thighs.

"Me too, Ari..." Kate whispered, feeling sure, before kissing him.

Gradually their clothes were discarded until both took turns pleasuring each other, first she, biting his shoulder as her hands were handling him, lower until he took control, kissing her while exploring her breasts and lower and then the two become one, calling the name of the other in pleasure, their hands interlaced, saying words of love.

"Wow..." Kate said as she laid her head on Ari's shoulder, who pulled the blanket over them, letting one hand around her waist and then he kissed her sweaty forehead sweetly.

None of her previous boyfriends had made her feel what she had felt that night and Ari, who stroked her hair, looking at her fondly thought the same, fascinated by the passion she had shown.

"You're amazing Caitlin." He whispered and she smiled, adjusting her head on his shoulder until they kissed again.

At dawn, when Ari was asleep after they had made love a second time, Kate left his arms carefully, knowing that her friends would be worried and dressed up before going to him and kissing his lips in a farewell. That was the best night of her life and it was hard to leave him, leave the place.

Grabbing her things, she looked at her drawings and picked up the one she had drawn, the Cathedral and signed her name on it, leaving it over the bed before leaving Ari

 **The End**.


End file.
